I can't wait to see you again
by RememberDecemberr
Summary: Demi goes to camp not Camp Rock where she meets an old friend,Joe.Everyone else thinks they're perfect for each-other,& will end up together,but Demi doesn't want to talk about it. It's a bit complicated,& maybe boring.I'll try to make it interesting
1. Chapter 1

((Demi lives in Norway in this story :P))

It was always super-boring to come home from camp. Not only because you were no longer surrounded by tons of people, and your best friends were no longer with you. You're alone. No more laugh-attacks, running around, or pillow-fights.

But this year was worse than usual. It wasn't only boring to come home, it was disappointing, sad, depressing. Heart-breaking. First you might want to know a few things.

I used to live in a small valley, when I was a kid, and had a boy best-friend, and for as long as I could remember, he'd had a crush on me. But it never really grew into anything; I guess we were just busy being friends, or whatever. What I didn't realize, was that I liked him too, but it was too late. My parents divorced in 4th grade, and in 5th grade I moved, with my mom, sister and stepdad. I hated it at the new school, and fortunately we moved two years later, without my stepdad, and in 7th grade I went to a new school. I was still crushing on him. Since 3rd grade I'd been going to this local camp, up in the valley where I lived before. Pretty much everyone my age from that valley went there, so it was a perfect way to see how my old besties were doing, and I managed to get some new friends along too.

In 9th grade, when I was 14, two friends joined me, and we went to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

I and my friend, Selena, were playing ping pong in the play-room, all alone, when two boys entered. They seemed familiar enough, and I soon recognized them. The blonde, little one was an old friend of mine, he was 3 years younger than me, 11 years that is. I'm 14, by the way. His name is Justin. Oh, and I'm Demi. The other guy, about my height, dark hair, and suspiciously familiar voice, happened to be my childhood-best-friend, Joe. They were playing pool. A sudden wave of panic hit me, and I asked my friend to join me to our room to get me cell. I ran out of the room, and didn't stop 'till I was sitting on my bed.

-That was Joe!!

My voice sounded panicky, and kinda happy.

-I thought there was something familiar about him.

My friend was looking thoughtful, but wondering at the same time. Kinda like saying "Your point being?"

Now I felt stupid. Not because she knew, but because if he recognized me, he would think I was a complete idiot, for running out like that.

- OK, well, wanna play some more?

I sounded excited, I hoped she didn't figure out it was because Joe was here.


	3. Chapter 3

Later, my friend Miley came, and we settled in our room before everyone were gonna gather in the dining room, for some tomato soup. We sat at a table, alone. We didn't eat; we had already eaten a big load of candy in our room, nothing unusual. But we kinda felt like a bunch of freaks, just the three of us, not eating, sitting alone at a table. All the others were like 5 or 6 together.

Afterwards we got some more time to settle and stuff, before gathering in a room, sorta like a "living-room", where all the things would happen. We sat down in a couch, and some old friends from the valley sat down in the couches next to us. Only the dark-haired one, Vanessa, talked to us. She was my class-mate from 1st to 4th grade. At the end, after some games and stuff, she and the other "valley-people" started throwing pillows at each-other, including Joe. I asked Vanessa to throw a pillow my way; I'd always been a pillow-hugger. But then, before I got a chance to react, Joe threw a pillow at me.

- Uh, hey!

My voice was "just-joking-mad", with a happy tone to it. He was laughing, and throwing another pillow. I threw both back, and picked up another, and covered my face with it, and curled up on the couch.

-Noooo!

I was waiting for him to hit me as he ran towards me. This resulted in a long pillow-fight, between me, Vanessa, Joe, Selena and Miley. Justin was partially with, but he pretty much just sat there, smiling. In the end, it was just me, Joe and Justin left. I was chasing Joe around the big room, and throwing pillows at him. My hand-eye coordination had never been that good, but I managed to hit him a few times.

-Hey, nice to see you again, by the way! He laughed, before hitting me again.

-Haha, yeah, you too! I smiled and hit him with the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

We ran around, and had tons of fun. Later it was time to gather in the play-room, for some towel-hockey and other games. Selena and Miley got along well with Vanessa, just like last year. Then it wouldn't be so bad that I spent so much time with the guys.

At the end of the night, we gathered in the "living-room" to say good-night and stuff.

- So, are you and Joe together yet?

Miley had been determined that we would end up together ever since the camp two years ago. It didn't happen then, and even though I was hoping it would, it probably wouldn't happen now either.

- Uh, no!

The next morning we went down to breakfast at 9:15 am. We went in our jammies, didn't feel like changing. Selena was so sleepy, it was hilarious. We sat alone again, Selena was happy about that, she had enough with me and Miley making fun of her tired face, she didn't need other people as well. After breakfast we got an hour free, so we got dressed, and ran around. Later we had a bible-meeting, and we sat with Justin and Joe. Then it was time to go outside in the snow. We all got warm clothes on, and went outside, where we would start with some dodge-ball. But I, Selena and Miley soon got bored, and cold.

- Hey, you wanna go inside? I asked.

- Yeah, we just gotta ask first.

Joe and Justin came up to us.

- If you're not aloud you can just sneak in. Just go in that door in the back.

Joe smiled that cute smile I loved.

- Yeah, we'll probably go inside in a few.

I smiled back.

- Okay, well, we'll be inside.

He smiled, and they went inside.

- What was that all about?

Miley asked playfully. She knew all about his old crush on me, and my old crush on him. She didn't know I still liked him.

- He likes you!

- Uh, does not!

I wasn't gonna talk about that to them, I had never been much of a talker.

- Whatever.

**Sorry, guys. Haven't written more. I'll try to write more tonight/tomorrow, and get it up tomorrow. More is coming! :)  
**

**Thank you for reading! :) Happy new year! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, out an old habit I've been putting - infront of lines, but now I'm gonna put " " around them. I'll try to remember that ;) **

After a few rounds of ping pong between us three girls, Selena and Miley left, they didn't say where.

"Hey! Wait up!"

I followed, but they were gone. I looked everywhere. Nothing. As I entered the activity-room again, two very familiar boys were playing pool.

"Hey Demi!"

Joe looked very happy to see me.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I smiled back.

"Not much. Want some cheez doodles?" Joe grabbed a bag of them, and held it towards me.

"Haha, score!"

We both turned around to see Justin with a big smile on his face. He was starting to catch up on Joe, who seemed to be winning. I looked back at Joe.

"Sure, thanks!"

He smiled. He was always smiling. I loved that. I was a smiley person myself.

"Well… I better go find Miley and Selena."

"Oh, okay. See ya!"

Miley and Selena had now gone into our room, and I found them there, chewing on candy.

"Oh, where did you get cheez doodles?" Miley loved them.

"Uhm, nowhere. Just met someone down at the reception."

"Uhuh. Was that 'someone' Joe?" Miley asked teasingly.

"Uh, no… No. Well… Yes. Why?" I wasn't gonna let her get to me.

"Seems like something someone in love would do."

Selena and Miley laughed. "Oh, shut up!" I replied, and put the last cheez doodle in my mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

"OK, get ready! Hey, don't push! Shhh!"

We were outside Joe and Justin's room. We were gonna knock and run. Selena and Miley made me knock. Cowards. "Ok, ok. 1… 2… 3!" I knocked, and then we all ran. Just as we got around the corner in the stairs, the boys opened the door.

"Hey!!"

I was the last one around the corner, and I got a glimpse of the two boys running after us.

"Oh, no! They're coming! RUN!"

There were two ways to get to where we were now. Apparently the boys split, because Justin was coming towards us, and Joe was right behind me.

"Shoot! In there!" I said, and pointed to the room where we ate, but it was too late. Joe grabbed my shoulders, and turned me around.

"You're coming with us! He said, smirking."

" Nooo, help! Selena! Miley!!!"

Joe dragged me up to their room, and locked the door.

"So… Want anything? We have chocolate, candy, and more cheez doodles!"

He grinned at me. I decided to pretend I didn't want to be here.

"Well, I want you… To move away from the door!"

I tried to open it, but he put his arms around me, and dragged me further into the room.

"Check out my new jacket!" He looked very proud as he pointed at his new winter jacket. And whoa, it was awesome! It had great colors that were perfect for him. I'd never seen it before, I didn't know why. All the guys at school loved that brand, and those kinds of jackets. I guess "my" Joe is one of a kind. The jacket was so awesome, I loved it! "Wow, it's really awesome." I smiled, and he smiled back. We stared at each other for a few seconds, when there was a knock on the door. Joe went over to it. "Forget it, girls! You can't have her! She's mine now!" Boy, that sounded great. I wouldn't mind being his. I heard voices talking outside. Suddenly another voice appeared. "It's Justin, let me in!"

"Fine…" Joe said with a disappointed tone to his voice. As Joe let Justin in, I saw an open window. My chance. I ran over, and was about to climb out, when two arms wrapped around me, and pulled me in. "Where do you think you're going?" We stood like that for a while, his arms around me. He suddenly let me go, like if he was embarrassed, or just realized he'd had his arms around me. Again we stood looking at each other.

"Hey ya'll!"

It looked like someone else realized there was an open window. Miley was leaning against the windowpane, smiling big. "How ya doin, loveb…." I managed to cover her mouth. I knew what she was gonna say. Lovebirds. Haha, funny right? Oh, and that was sarcasm.

"Anyways…" Miley continued as I removed my hand from her mouth. "We gotta be down next to the dining-room in a few; work-shop thing is starting."

"Fine, go go." Joe said, disappointed again. Joe looked at me, partially smiling, as I climbed out the window. While I was walking right next to the snow on my socks, I started to wonder. Was Miley right? Did he like me? That smile. His arms around me. He sure was special. He was the only guy in this town, maybe even country, that didn't make fun of me, that didn't mock me, say stupid comments or throw stuff at me. All the other boys wished me dead. He actually wanted to be with me, hang out, talk. He even smiled at me. But was I just his old friend, or did he really like me?


	7. Chapter 7

"Haha, yeah. I can't believe we were gonna do that!"

I and Selena were talking about the old days, before she moved. Miley had met some new boys, David and Cody. She was with them now. We were putting pearls and stuff on strings, as all the other stuff seemed boring, and concentration-demanding. We just wanted to talk. All of a sudden a heart-shaped thing landed on the table. I looked up to see who threw it. At another table sat Joe, grinning at me. I looked back down at it. A heart. That's gotta mean something.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Selena smiled.

I smiled. Aww. It was kinda mis-shaped, but hey, he's a boy. It was cute. I wasn't gonna change it. I looked up at him, he looked at me hopefully, smiling and waiting for a response. I smiled at him, before I turned back to my pearl-stuff. That's gotta mean something, right?

* * *

"Come on! Let us in!!! "

Joe had once again trapped me in their room, and this time Miley and Selena were determined to get in too. Joe looked at me, and I put on my best puppy-dog face. He went over to the door. He wasn't very fond of Miley, it probably had something to do with her comments, and stuff. It wasn't a serious thing, they were friends and all, it was kind of just a joke.

"Don't touch anything!"Joe said with a serious, yet a bit joking, tone to his voice.

"Oh, cheez doodles!" That was the first thing that caught Miley's eye as she entered the room.

"Can I have some?" She picked up the bag, and was about to find a few, when Joe took it away from her. "No! These are holy." He said and put it down.

"Oh, ok. So, can I have some?" I smiled at Joe.

" Sure!"

Haha, Miley looked a bit mad. "Oh, I see how things work around here! Demi, your love…." I covered her mouth, and gave a cheez doodle to her when Joe didn't look. We went up to play some ping pong and pool and stuff.


End file.
